


Blinded By Your Light

by Tiny_Dragongirl



Series: French Kissing [5]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Jean Valjean sings like an angel, La Bohème, M/M, Madonna Appreciation, Operas, Serenade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/pseuds/Tiny_Dragongirl
Summary: Three hours, dammit.Or, Jean Valjean takes Javert on a date.(Sequel toBlind Chancebut can be read as a stand-alone.)
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Series: French Kissing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501868
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Reverse Prompt Challenge





	Blinded By Your Light

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the art of the amazing [dragonpressgraphics](https://dragonpressgraphics.tumblr.com/) as part of The Reverse Prompt Challenge.

“So?”

“So.” Javert fiddles with the brochure in his hand. “I still don’t like operas.”

Perks of the evening: Jean by his side, holding his hand.

Bonus: Jean wearing a tuxedo. His ugly yellow coat was left at home, thank goodness. When Colline was singing the coat aria, he really got home on Javert—selling that hideous coat and offering the price for Mimi’s medicine suddenly sounded like an excellent idea.

The downside of the evening: Javert had to sit through _La Bohéme_. Three long hours of opera-singing!

The downside of the downside: Javert breaking his opera singer boyfriend’s heart with his distaste for operas.

“Nonetheless, the evening was great.”

“Sorry, could you repeat that? I couldn’t hear you properly; I was still recovering from the shock that my boyfriend despises operas.”

“I don’t despise them, I just don’t enjoy them,” Javert corrects him. “But I enjoy spending time with you, so I—”

“So you heroically suffered through _La Bohéme_ , thus you deserve a treat.” Gently pressing his hand, Jean pulls him towards the backstage door. “Come on! I’m giving you a special tour.”

“What? More opera?”

For a horrifying moment Javert fears that Jean’s leading him to the stage but no, he takes him to the wings where the set of the street scene is waiting for tomorrow’s performance. Watching the opera, Javert wondered how the quick scene changes were done— well, he gets his answer now. A whole street—a café, vendor carts, stone staircase, and house fronts—is built on a wagon, ready to be pushed onto the stage when the stage manager gives the sign to the set decorators. How clever.

Now a lantern catches his eyes. Javert is pretty sure it shouldn’t be lit anymore, yet it glows with a warm, yellow light.

“How…?” He points at the lantern but Jean puts his forefinger against his lips. This gesture always captures Javert’s attention—and always makes his mouth go dry.

“I asked a favour from Courfeyrac, the lighting guy.” Jean smiles. “But hush now and stay here.” He guides Javert under the lantern, positioning him against it.

“What? Do I look like Gene Kelly?”

Brushing Javert’s lips with his thumb, Jean effectively shuts him up—again. “What did I just say? Watch and listen. I have a surprise for you.”

With that, he walks up to the stage manager’s panel and pushes a button on it, saying “Go!” into the microphone. _How many favours did you call?_ , Javert wants to ask but there’s no time as, right on cue, music fills the stage—but it’s not from an opera. When Jean turns back to him, Javert has to grab the lamppost behind him to steady himself because his man is wearing a predatory look and damn if _that_ look combined with _that_ tuxedo isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

Yet, it isn’t.

Apparently, Jean singing while eye-sexing him is the hottest thing ever.

“Life is a mystery/Everyone must stand alone/I hear you call my name/And it feels like home…”

Javert has never considered himself a fan of Madonna but if he gets to listen to her songs performed by M. Madeleine aka excellent boyfriend Jean Valjean, he’s going to turn into a rabid fanboy in no time.

By the time Jean gets to the “I close my eyes/Oh, God, I think I'm falling” part, Javert’s knees are trembling and has to hold on to the lamppost for dear life.

By the third repeat of “When you call my name it's like a little prayer”, Javert wants to do unspeakable things to Jean.

Then Jean sings “I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there” for the last time, and gets down on his knees like the gentleman and opera singer he is, and Javert blesses the closed curtains. Always the taste for drama! At least the mysterious helping hand from the sound booth can’t see _his_ boyfriend down on his knees in front of him.

Or see Javert melt into a puddle.

The song ends and there they are, in the middle of a bogus street, Javert under a lantern, and his personal angel, Jean Valjean kneeling in front of him.

Well. Javert wishes he could find his ability to speak.

“So?”

Oh, that voice, full of hope and insecurity! Javert could hug and kiss Jean for it til the end of time— only if he could trust his limbs to move.

“So,” he croaks. “It was truly fascinating.” This is an understatement but still, Jean’s eyes light up at the praise. “Although I kind of expected young and beautiful ballet dancers popping up at some point—”

“I’ll give you young _and_ beautiful ballet dancers!” Jean roars but he’s shaking with laughter. In one swift movement he springs up and rushes to Javert, sweeping him up into his strong arms, making him groan.

Javert might not like operas but he likes a certain opera singer— and Madonna.

What a good taste in music.


End file.
